epic_minigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundtracks
"ENGAGE THE EPIC BATTLE MUSIC!!!" =Information= This page is a soundtrack list. Which is pretty obvious, really... Anyway, the audios will be in half-alphabetical order. "What's that supposed to mean?" you may ask? Well... If it were complete alphabetical order, sa would come before sn. But, in half-alphabetical order, I only pay attention to the first letter. So sn might come before sa. Also, the audio will be after the minigame, so... ... this is hard to explain... Say, TheFatRat - Time Lapse is the audio name for Cake Delivery. It will be in the C category, as Cake Delivery starts with C. Some audios I can't find on ROBLOX, so they have youtube videos instead. The lobby songs will be in half-alphabetical order, the actual name used instead of what/who it's from. Credit to RaulRidesPig for finding a bunch of the audios. =Lobby= Audios that play in the lobby. Static - DJ Static (At 1:04) I Am The Doctor - Doctor Who Muda Kinkdom - Super Mario Land I Believe In You - Pollyanna Razor Sharp - Pegboard Nerds Tristam Raiders of the Lost Ark - some indiana jones movie Rainbow Road - Nanobii or Rainbow Road - Nanobii (Idk which...) Sad Machine - Porter Robinson World Map - Castle Crashers =Minigames= Audios in minigames! A Avalanche - F-777 - System Split Above Water - ? B Balcony Bolt - Waterflame - New Dawn Black Hole Scramble - Tristam & Braken - Frame of Mind Bullet Evasion - Waterflame - Sky Fortress Bullet Bound - ? Bombs Away - ? Blow Dryer Battle - F-777 - Flying'n'Stuff Blox City Brawl - ? C Cake Delivery - TheFatRat - Time Lapse Cube Factory - Waterflame - Endgame Crumble Island - Waterflame - Final Battle Crumble Island (Glacier) - Waterflame - Final Battle Crumble Island (Lowlands - Waterflame - Final Battle Cannon Cooldown - F-777 - Deadlocked Compactor Crash - Waterflame - Thunderzone V2 D Desert Dehydration - ? Deforestation Dash - Waterflame - Radio Cutter Downhill Roll - Waterflame-Flyboy and Gabber Girl F Four Corners - Mario Party 9 - Bowser Jr is angry Four Corners (Dockyards) - Mario Party 9 - Bowser Jr is angry Flintlock Fight - ? H High Rolling - Waterflame - Clouds Hedge Way Out - Waterflame - Geometrical Dominator Haunted Hallways - Pegboard Nerds - Luigi's Mansion Haunted Hallways (Lakeside) - Pegboard Nerds - Luigi's Mansion J Just Jump - Waterflame - Love Shuttle L Lava Forecast - Something - Bowser's Lava Lake Keep Lane Jumping - Waterflame - Swirl! Laser Cutting - F-777 - Blanket Laser Guidance - F-777 Viper P Pipeworks - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks (Duo) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks (Sewers) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks Duo (Sewers) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Platform Peril - Waterflame - Conclusion Paint to Perfection - Tobu - Infectious Paint To Perfection (Cave) - Tobu - Infectious Protect The Statue - Waterflame-Race Around The Galaxy R Rocket Rumble - F-777 - Bring Me back S Slippery Sledding - F-777 - Icicles T The Sweeper - Waterflame - Streetwise Tile Takeover - F-777 - Invincibility Star Tile Takeover (Gardens) - F-777 Invincibility Star Train Trouble - F-777 Space Battle F-777 Space Battle (Full Version) Toxic Reactions - Pegboard Nerds - Swamp Thing U Uncertain Ground - Waterlfame - Chaotic Category:General Information